staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
2518
January * 1: Castele Kal Nedis: Borin Aggente is deposed by Van Tego's USR, she is replaced by a puppet Kal Nedis: Shirier Heinlin * 1: The truth is revealed by various Pro-Transparency agencies on the Kanderarch Incident. * 7: Kandorii declares a state of emergency as Pro-Boreluzian fighters head to the planet to help the separatists * 8: Hylogan nationals on Hyron IV capture the Boreluzian National embassy in Stalkhoum city following rising tensions between Boreluzians and other Natogytt ethnic and national groups, the Boreluzian Federation launches a retaliatory strike on the Hylogans, the Hylogan Directorate declares war on the Boreluzians various powers in the Hyle region of Sapphirian space ally with either side, the Hyle war, the war with the greatest number of casualties in the 26th century began. (96 Billion dead) * 25: Rick Heriot captures the city of Alexandria on planet Arkellia deposing Leader: James Walker who along with his 15 closest allies flees the city. * 25: Vanessa Cerda's new Swarm defeats a TEC Expedition led by Satista De'Latonus * 27: Rav Harkoff, Adrriek Sark and Cruor land on Tygotan to gather Vanessa Cerda as an ally for their anti-Draliskan coalition * 30: The Anti-Draliskan Coalition begins attacking UTSEA worlds in the hopes of knocking them out allowing them to attack Draliska without his Terran support. February * 19: Anti Terran propaganda is spread by the Anti-Draliskan Coalition, hundreds of thousands join their cause. April * 17: USR of Kandaris Kal Nedis: Kaeed Narrwi removes his cousin Spidder Altereon I from his cabinent, he also changes the govenrment into a Supreme Leadership with himself as Supreme Leader May * 31: Tentoff Vattison defeats Spiker Taigo 247 to 241 in the PMFT June * 6: Kandaris forces decisively capture Guandu from the USR in 4 days, USR now besieged by various forces, does not offer any resistance. July * 2: An asteroid smashes into Laejoshima destroying 46% of all life on it's surface * 3: Demitros Premaris: Orov Voro returns the capitol from Lunai'i to Demitrosone after nearly 200 years of it being in Lunai'i Following the Viserak Empire victory in the war of VisraSheinov in the 24th century * 20: Zykor Dyas succeeds Saifu Worzgor as Premaris of Myrier August * 1: Kaiser: Matt Tygore begins Operation "Blank Slate" September * 17:Supreme Leader: Kaeed Narrwi repopulates the city of Beidrun with Kandarissians * 19: Infernox joins the EEU * 23: Lanse Nation and the Saurian Miner's Guild threaten heavy sanctions on Kaeed Narrwi if he refuses to leave Guandu October * 6: Kenny Zhukov is born (President of Stellarussia from 2560-2568) November * 11: Supreme Leader: Kaeed Narrwi is assassinated by Boreluzian Agents, Kandaris Forces now leaderless turn on eachother on Guandu and loot the cities, Boreluzian, Lansen and Saurian forces crack down on them while condemning the USR for it's inaction. December * 1: Battle of Cher Beta (CS3) UTSEA forces are defeated by the Forever Swarm allied with the USR Expeditionary Fleet * 3: The United Provinces of Williamsburg is founded by James Reich Norman finally ending the instability there. * 24: Lidel Grei (b.2211) dies of old age Category:Years